This invention relates to methods and kits for inhibiting angiogenesis, tumor growth and metastasis, and endothelial cell interactions with the extracellular matrix.
Angiogenesis, the process of formation of new blood vessels, plays an important role in physiological processes such as embryonic and postnatal development as well as in wound repair. Formation of blood vessels can also be induced by pathological processes involving inflammation (e.g., diabetic retinopathy and arthritis) or neoplasia (e.g., cancer) (Folkman, 1985, Perspect, Biol. Med., 29, 10). Neovascularization is regulated by angiogenic growth factors secreted by tumor or normal cells as well as the composition of the extracellular matrix and by the activity of endothelial enzymes (Nicosia and Ottinetti, 1990, Lab. Invest., 63, 115).
During the initial stages of angiogenesis, endothelial cell sprouts appear through gaps in the basement membrane of pre-existing blood vessels (Nicosia and Ottinetti, 1990, supra; Schoefl, 1963, Virehous Arch, Pathol. Anat. 337, 97-141; Ausprunk and Folkman, 1977, Microvasc. Res. 14, 53-65; Paku and Paweletz, 1991, Lab. Invest. 63, 334-346). As new vessels form, their basement membrane undergoes complex structural and compositional changes that are believed to affect the angiogenic response (Nicosia, et. al., 1994, Exp. Biology, 164, 197-206). Early planar culture models have shown that basement membrane molecules modulate the attachment, migration and proliferation and organizational behavior of endothelial cells (Nicosia, et. al., 1994, supra). More recent studies with three-dimensional aortic culture models that more closely simulate angiogenic conditions during wound healing in vivo suggest that basement membrane is a dynamic regulator of angiogenesis whose function varies according to its molecular components (Nicosia, 1994, supra).
A common feature of all solid tumor growth is the requirement for a blood supply. Therefore, numerous laboratories have focused on developing anti-angiogenic compounds based on growth factors and their receptors. While this approach has led to some success, the number of growth factors known to play a role an angiogenesis is large. Therefore, the possibility exists that growth factor antagonists may have only limited use in treating cancer since tumors and associated inflammatory cells likely produce a wide variety of factors that can induce angiogenesis.
In this regard, a strategy that targets a common feature of angiogenesis, such as endothelial cell adhesion to the extracellular matrix (ECM), might be expected to have a profound physiological impact on tumor growth in humans. This notion is supported by the fact that antagonists of specific ECM cell adhesion receptors such as xcex1vxcex23 and xcex1vxcex25 integrins can block angiogenesis. Furthermore, the xcex1vxcex23 integrin is expressed most prominently on cytokine-activated endothelial and smooth muscle cells and has been shown to be required for angiogenesis. (Varner et al., Cell Adhesion and Communication 3:367-374 (1995); Brooks et al., Science 264:569-571 (1994)). Based on these findings, a potentially powerful new approach to anti-angiogenic therapy might be to specifically target critical regulatory domains within distinct ECM components.
The basement membrane (basal lamina) is a sheet-like extracellular matrix (ECM), which is a basic component of all tissues. The basal lamina provides for the compartmentalization of tissues, and acts as a filter for substances traveling between tissue compartments. Typically the basal lamina is found closely associated with an epithelium or endothelium in all tissues of an animal including blood vessels and capillaries. The basal lamina components are secreted by cells and then self assemble to form an intricate extra-cellular network. The formation of biologically active basal lamina is important to the development and differentiation of the associated cells.
Type IV collagen has been shown to be a major structural component of basement membranes. The protomeric form of type IV collagen is formed as a heterotrimer made up from a number of different subunit chains called xcex11(IV) through xcex16(IV). Up to now, six genetically distinct xcex1-chains belonging to two classes with extensive homology have been identified, and their relative abundance has been demonstrated to be tissue specific. The type IV collagen heterotrimer is characterized by three distinct structural domains: the non-collagenous (NC1) domain at the carboxyl terminus; the triple helical collagenous domain in the middle region; and the 7S collagenous domain at the amino terminus. (Martin, et. al., 1988, Adv. Protein Chem. 39:1-50; Gunwar, et. al. 1991, J. Biol. Chem. 266:14088-14094).
The capability of expression of recombinant xcex1(IV) NC1 domains provides the opportunity to study the effect of specific domains on many biological processes, such as angiogenesis, tumor metastasis, cell binding to basement membranes, and assembly of Type IV collagen molecules.
The instant invention provides methods and kits for inhibiting angiogenesis, tumor growth and metastasis, and endothelial cell interaction with the extracellular matrix, each method comprising contacting the tumor or animal tissue with an one or more isolated type IV collagen NC1 xcex1 chain monomer selected from the group consisting of xcex11, xcex12, xcex13, and xcex16 NC1 chain monomers.